Game Story: By Character
Player Characters (in order of appearance) [[Garradum]] Reid Dr. Lolo Isidor Cristo Quartz Dr. Cornelius Locke Donardus Anduin Rikka Rikka came to Alfegard via unknown means from her world of origin. Having nothing else to do she immediatly joined the quest to take down the Dragonlord figuring that it might be fun. She spent much of her early time around Anduin whom she met immediatly upon her arival. However, everything changed after her encounter with D'Saad. Things went from fun to serious as she vowed to make him pay for attempting to chain her with his tracking mark. Since that moment she has spent much more time around Racor (who came to Alfegard to track down D'Saad). Durring her various travels Rikka had the misfortune of perishing at the claws of a metal scorpion. However, before revival back at the castle she met a mysterious young girl who claimed to be the one who brought her across the void between Rikka's world and Alfegard. She also told her that Rikka was Ami's great-grandchild and therefore also a descendent of Erdrick, a fact which has since been independently confirmed. Though untrusting by nature (it's those that you trust that can hurt you the most) she has managed to form several relatively close relationships with a few of the others. Though Rikka and Anduin have since grown apart Rikka will always feel a debt of gratitude for the first person whom she met on this world. She respects Racor, much like a comrade-at-arms. She has become a protector of Amelia both through her own choice and at Racor's request, as she recognizes the danger in which this young woman has placed herself. However, her role has slowly grown beyond that of simple protector (though she has yet to realize it). Then there's Quartz who has slowly grown close to her, dispite her dislike of magic. He has occasionaly placed his own life in peril for her benefit, and Rikka herself doesn't understand her own feelings about him. Racor Varus [[Zephyr]] Good day, descendants. Is the constant traveling wearing you down? Are the endless waves of monsters too much to handle? Are you left feeling worn and tired? If you answered 'yes' to any of the following questions, (or, if you answered 'no' but have a large sum of disposable cash) then Zephyr has the deal for you! I have in my possession an ultra-rare object which can instantly turn you from puffball to powerhouse, and for a limited time only, you too can experience the transformation...all for a low, low price of 2000G! Introducing: The Strength Seed*! One nibble on this baby and you'll feel stronger than Rikka and Rengar combined, without the pesky side effects of slipping into uncontrollable fits of rage! You'll be as strong as Ixus is long-winded, as strong as Racor is paranoid, as strong as Dr Mysterio is...mysterious! One OM of this NOM and even the Dragonlord will fall at your feet like child's play. And if you're evil, *cough* Locke *cough*, then the good guys will fall at your feet like child's play! (just don't kill me plz) * The Strength Seed is probably not a steroid. Jarid Rengar Ixus Archibald Atma Shantros Viktorio Amelia Though only having known Sir Racor for barely a year, she consideres him to be one of her closest friends. For many months, all she could do was watch him from a distance, but thanks to some devious interference on her sister Gracia's part, the two were finally able to meet face to face. Gracia is also responsible for much of their time together. Amelia has fallen in love with him, though she is still too naïve and inexperienced to understand her feelings Rikka was one of the first people Amelia met upon arriving in Alefgard and is very close to her. She sees many of her sisters' various traits in her and places a lot of trust in her. Since Locke's betrayal, Racor has assigned her guard duty without Amelia's knowledge. Due to a clumsy mishap in the vicinity of Tantegel, Amelia is fearful of Jarid and refers to him as "the lecher" and the enemy of all women. This blinds her to his good qualities, such as his care of and devotion to Isidor. Amelia is unnerved by Isidor's strangeness and giant ego, but does not think ill of him, despite his dubbing her "Princess Justice." Should their paths cross again, she will most likely confront him on the subject. Amelia snapped at Zephyr during the Archaeologist quest in Garinham. His disrespect of Sir Racor and constant referral to her title, combined with her exhaustion and general irritability at the time overwhelmed her. Thanks to Dr. Lolo's timely interference, the incident was smoothed over. Ever since Dr. Lolo spoke of his daughter and inquired of the relationship between Amelia and her father, she has felt guilty about leaving home. She wants to send word back home to reassure her family of her safety but is uncertain of how to do it. She respects Cristo and does not believe that his heritage has anything to do with him personally. This is mostly due to his kindness toward her when they first met. Ixus is highly intelligent and she recognizes that fact. Racor's apparent trust of him moves her to feel the same. As for Atma...she admires the hat. She has had little contact with Garradum, Reid, Quartz, and Locke and none with Rengar, Archibald, Anduin, Shaft, Mazrim, Dr Mysterio, Rex, Majkel, Deleon, Develshion, and Artemis. During the Kol Hunter's quest, Racor had a vision of a possible (and grim) future in which Amelia had made a drastic transformation. After an undisclosed traumatic incident involving Locke, she had transformed into a callous yet capable warrior known as [http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b291/tsukinohime3/DQC/sickle.jpg?t=1269119078 Redwing]. Can Racor protect her from such a tragic fate? Only time will tell. Rusted Alister Shaft Mazrim Dr Mysterio Rex Majkel Deleon Develshion Once the general of the Dragonlord, Develshion suddenly found himself thrust toward Breconnary because the Dragonlord grew jealous of him. Since reaching Breconnary, Develshion has spent the bulk of his time taking various minor quests around the Breconnary area in his crusade to become powerful enough to return to Charlock and take out the Dragonlord. For a while, he had been training a young apprentice, Artemis, hoping that she would join him, but ultimately she chose to follow the path of good instead and Develshion became alone again. Thus, he continues on his crusade with only his recruited monsters to give him any company at all. Artemis What began as a seemingly simple trip to the castle turned into a great chaotic mess. Since being marked as a Descendant of Erdrick (even though she insists she's not), she has seen slimes rain from the skies, fought with one of the Dragonlord's old generals, been "possessed" by the spirit of the Priest's Ring, had that "possession" shattered, met and somewhat befriended said spirit, and uncovered strange new facts about her supposedly innocent mother's past. Untold secrets lay dormant within the pendant she wears, and only time will reveal what this artifact is capable of doing. Kuros Mipe Slib=